brothers in arms, cousins in blood
by HpFreak45
Summary: After Fourth year Harry decides to take a vacation and learns about himself and his family as he’s gone. Time period moved ahead ten years so harry was born in 90 and went to Hogwart in 2001.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

**Summary:**_** After Fourth year Harry decides to take a vacation and learns about himself and his family as he's gone. **_

_**Time period moved ahead ten years so harry was born in 90 and went to Hogwart in 2001.**_

-/\-

Fourteen, almost fifteen, year old Harry Potter was sitting in his room at Number Four Privet Drive and he was bored as hell as he looked out his window. Three days ago he had just got home from his fourth year at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he had to participate in a tournament that was suppose to be held for people of age, which is seventeen or older. He got through all of the dangerous task and he along with fellow Hogwart's champion Cedric Diggory got to the cup first. They decided to take it together and got transported to Lord Voldemort who had Cedric killed and then came back to live and Harry barely escaped with his life. At first he felt responsible for Cedric's death but then he thought about it and decided that the only person to blame was old Moldy Voldy. But he was brought out of his thoughts as he saw the same person he just saw ten minutes ago walk past the house and glance at it.

Usually he wouldn't think anything of it but this was the third day in a row he saw a unknown person keep walking around the house and they were all always glancing around. He went to the park the day before and the person that was walking around he saw walking around the perimeter of the park. He wrote to his headmaster but he told him not to worry himself about it as he was looking into it. But Harry decided enough was enough and went to his trunk and got out his invisibility cloak and snuck down stairs and out the back door before pulling it on and running around the house wand in hand. He chased after the person and saw them turning a corner. He slowed to a walk and stayed back a ways as he followed the woman who looked to be in her twenties. They turned a corner and he followed her as she made her way down an alley way and he jumped slightly as he heard a loud crack.

"Shack that you." the woman asked and Harry heard a deep voice say.

"Yeah." Before a big bald muscular black man appeared.

"Thank Merlin. I'm exhausted." the woman said

"So how's the kid Hestia." 'Shack' asked

"I really don't know Kingsley. Dumbledore told us not to talk to him. I mean I know he has his reason's but I still think the kid needs comfort he just saw a fellow student killed." Hestia said

"Well you know Dumbledore only has Harry's best interest at heart." Kingsley said

"Yeah that's why he's teaching his friends to fight and not him." Hestia said sarcastically. "And probably why he didn't tell him he's really wealthy. I mean look at the kid he wears rags for merlin sakes."

"Well like I said Dumbledore has his reasons. Now why don't you head home I'm gonna go sit guard at Potter's house." Kingsley said and pulled on his cloak as Hestia disappeared with a crack. Harry was fuming as he quickly but quietly made his way out of the alley and back to the house. When he got there he snuck up stairs and took off his cloak and threw it on the bed before he spun and hit his wall as hard as he could cracking the drywall. Then he flopped on his bed face down in his pillow and screamed as loud as he could. When he was done he rolled over and saw a thin book laying flat on the old shelf that held Dudley's books. He went over to the shelf and grabbed the book that was covered in dust. He ran his hand over it to wipe off the dust and saw the cover. Maps of the world. He raised an eyebrow as he flipped it open and it landed on America and it said a little bit about each of the states.

"Hmm. I think a vacation is in order." Harry said to himself as he looked out side. "First stop, Gringotts."

With that he pulled out an old backpack from the wardrobe and threw his photo album and a few odds and ends that were important to him before he threw on his invisibility cloak, Hedwig was out and would find him where ever he went. He shouldered his firebolt and back pack then opened his door and started to walk down the hall way. Lucky for him Vernon and Petunia were gone so he snuck into their room and took all the money from the box Petunia stored it in which was around four hundred pound. When he got to the steps he saw Dudley walking up and decided to enact some revenge for all the torment he caused. He moved back some and waited till Dudley was on the top step to run as fast as he could and push all his weight into Dudley making him fly down the stairs. He started laughing as Dudley landed hard in the middle of the steps and he broke through them and he fell into the cupboard under the stairs and he heard him moaning.

Harry was still laughing as he jumped the hole Dudley made and went into the kitchen where he made some sandwiches and took some soda's and put them in a brown paper bag then he went out back and sat his backpack, broom, cloak and lunch down. Then he went inside and over to his aunts China cabinet and pushed it over and with a loud crash it broke then he went to the fridge and started throwing everything out of it and he did the same to the cabinets until the room was a mess. Then he made his way into the living room and closed the blinds before he started tearing that room apart. When he was done with that room he picked up a piece of paper and a pen from the phone table and wrote two simple words in huge bold letters.

**FUCK YOU!**

After he was done he went out side and pulled his cloak on and grabbed everything and started walking around the house. When he got around to the front he saw Kingsley about to knock on the door. He smirked as he took off down the road and when he got to the park he pulled his wand and summoned the Knight Bus. With a loud bang the big purple triple decker appeared and Stan Shunpike hopped down and looked around but didn't see anyone and Harry remembered he had on his cloak and pulled it off.

"'Ello Neville." He said with a smile as Harry stepped onto the bus. "Where to then."

"The Cauldron." Harry said as he handed him three galleons. "Preferably now." he said and Stan nodded as Harry took a seat his eyes alert and he saw Stan talk to Ernie. With a bang they were off and about five minutes later Harry exited the bus with a green face. After the bus left Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron and quickly made his way through the bar not looking at the floor when he got to the back he tapped the wall with his wand and when the opening was big enough he quickly went through and made his way to Gringotts.

When he got to the bank he went up the steps and the two goblin's stared at him as he walked up the steps and he nodded to them as he went through the door. The two goblins looked at each other in shock before shaking their heads and going back to looking menacingly at the people passing. When Harry got inside he looked around trying to find an open goblin. When he saw that all of the desk were taken and each had a long line behind it he sighed and looked around to see if there were any goblins walking around that could help him. He sighed again as he saw every single goblin was busy doing something or other. So he got in line looking around paranoid that Dumbledore would walk in at any moment and take him back to the Dursley's. As he was looking around he saw a door off to the side open and a big goblin with a short black beard walked out with a guard behind him. Harry looked around again his paranoia getting the better of him and even though he didn't think it was the brightest idea he started walking towards the goblin

"Excuse me sir" Harry said bowing. "I am sorry to interrupt you as you are likely very busy." Harry said as he looked up and saw all the goblin's stopped what they were doing and were watching him as guards started to surround him starting with the guard who was behind the goblin. He was now beside him with a very big sword.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk someone about my vaults as I think my key has been stolen and my families vault were kept from me. My name is Harry Potter" Harry said quickly and the goblin raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know who I am." The goblin asked and Harry shook his head no. "Well I am King Ragnok, I am in charge of the bank and it's people." He said and Harry's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry great King Ragnok, I was just wishing to get through this matter quickly as I fear that I may be in danger." Harry said bowing again as he felt like he was in danger even as he spoke.

"No harm or danger will come upon you as you are in the care of Gringotts as soon as you enter this bank Mister Potter. We have been wondering about your accounts for a long while now. Please accompany me to my office." King Ragnok said and waved off the guards as he led Harry to a large door behind the goblins who were still staring at Harry out of the corner of their eyes as he and the king walked through the door. When they got through the door Harry saw that they entered a huge hallway lined with hundreds of doors. Harry walked behind the king with the guard behind him all the way down the hall way where they came upon a big silver door that the king opened with a touch. The king motioned Harry in and shut the door behind him as he entered leaving the guard outside.

"So sir you said you have been wondering about my account. What did you mean by that?" Harry asked

"Mister Potter..." Ragnok started

"Please sir call me Harry." Harry interrupted him.

"Than I am simply Ragnok." Ragnok said while thinking 'this kid sure is a strange one'. "Anyway's since January first of 93' each month their were three withdraws of five thousand galleons each put into a different account. So their has been 690,000 galleons withdrawn and put into a vault under the Order of the Phoenix, key holder Albus Dumbledore, one under the name Molly Prewett, key holders Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley, and then the last one is one under the name Albus Dumbledore and he is the only key holder."

When Harry heard this he started shaking angrily. "Get it all back." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid as Dumbledore is your magical guardian he is in charge of your vaults. But if you were to gain the headship of your house you could deem his acts irresponsible and against your wishes and take I all back from him." Ragnok said smirking on the inside if he was right he was about to gain a very powerful alley.

"What do I do." Harry growled.

"You simply place your blood in this bowl." Ragnok said and pulled out a big wooden bowl with carvings around the edge with a spike sticking out of the bowl. Harry stood up and pushed his hand down on the spike cutting his had open. He pulled back his hand with a wince and Ragnok grabbed it and healed it as the spike started spinning and a potion was released in his blood. When it stopped spinning Ragnok dipped a jet black quill into it and it soaked up all of the potion. When it had all the potion it Ragnok sat it on a piece of parchment and let it go as it started writing by its self. When it was done writing it fell on the parchment and Ragnok read it out loud.

**Name: Harry Potter**

**Parents: Prince Hanzi** **James Potter the second (Deceased)**

**Princess Lillian Potter (Adopted Evans Maiden Ancalimon) (Deceased)**

**Living Relatives: Frank Longbottom of the European Lycan Clan **

**Relation: uncle by marriage**

**Princess Alice Longbottom (Adopted Madison Maiden Ancalimon) Relation: Aunt **

**on mother's side**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Relation: cousin**

**King Hanzi James Potter the first**

**Relation: Grandfather on father's side**

**King Autumn Ancalimon**

**Relation: Grandfather on mothers side**

**Queen Rose Ancalimon**

**Relation: Grandmother on mothers side **

**Titles if taken up: Prince Potter of the European Vampire clan**

**Prince Ancalimon of the American Elven clan**

**Lord Slytherin**

**Lord Ravenclaw**

"What the bloody hell." Harry said and Ragnok looked up to see a pale Harry sitting limply in his seat. "My dad's a...a vampire and...and my mum's an elf and his apparently Neville's mum's sister and his dads a Lycan. Then on top of that I am the decedent of Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"So what do you want to do Harry?" Ragnok asked

"Can you get Neville here?" Harry asked only focusing on that for now. Ragnok nodded and pushed a button on his desk and started speaking in the goblin language. After talking for a few minutes he looked at Harry with a smile.

"It seem's Harry that you have luck today as the young Longbottom heir was just seen going down to his vaults with a goblin who will bring him here when he is done. Now what would you like to do." he asked motioning to the parchment.

"I will except the title of all four of them." Harry said and Ragnok nodded before he started waving his hands over a big box and chanted in his native tongue. When he neared the end he spoke all of Harry's titles in English and the box started to glow a bright white. When the glow went away Ragnok opened the box and pushed it to Harry. He looked inside and saw four ring boxes. One was emerald green, one was blood red, one was black, and the last was blue. He slowly reached into the box and pulled out all four of the ring boxes. He opened the green one and saw a beautiful golden ring with diamonds going around it. In the middle there was a crest which was a leaf with a sword and arrow through it the letter A engraved on top of the leaf. He pulled the ring out and slid it on his right index finger and it shrunk it's self to fit his hand and he felt magic pulse through him.

He let the wonderful feeling of the magic dim a little before he picked up the red box. He opened it and saw a black ring with blood red ruby's around the band and the crest was of a quarter moon with a sword through it and hanging off the bottom of the moon you could see a small bat hanging. Around the band where there was space in the ruby's the name Potter was engraved. He slid it on his right ring finger and it shrunk down to fit him and once again he felt magic wash through him nearly overwhelming him.

"Wow that feel's really good." Harry said as he picked up the blue box and opened it to see a simple platinum band with a small blue stone on top of it and an engraving of a raven was on both sides of it. He slid that on his left index finger and it resized it's self and he felt an even more power flow through him then he did for the first ones. He was about to but the box down when he saw a note sticking out from under it. He pulled it out and read

it.

_The four split into groups of two_

_brought together by the powers true._

_the princes's who can remove us from our ageless sleep_

_to be taught the powers that they keep._

_From our ageless sleep we wake up for_

_the two who will end this pointless war._

"What does it mean?" Harry asked looking up at Ragnok who had a huge grin on his face.

"I have a feeling we will find out in a while." Ragnok said

"Whatever." Harry said with a shrug and picked up the last box and opened it. This ring was black with silver snake like scales engraved on it. The top of the ring was like a snakes head coming out of the ring with small ruby's for eyes and a black diamond in its open mouth. He pulled out the ring and found another ring with the same message. Harry put the ring on his left ring finger and the magic that entered his body over whelmed him so much that he fell back in the chair as the magic pulsed through his veins. He started to feel a little better when there was a knock on the door.

"Do you want to still see Mr. Longbottom?" Ragnok asked and Harry nodded and tried to get up but could and only ended up sinking lower into the chair as Ragnok stood up and went to the door and opened it. "Ahh Mr. Longbottom please come in."

"Did my Gran call you, is she here?"

"No Mr. Longbottom. This isn't about your Grandmother it is about your cousin. Harry James Potter, Prince of the Potter family and the Ancalimon family. Lord of Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Ragnok said and Harry was finally able to push him self up and turned to look at Neville with a huge smile before he walked forward.

"Hey cousin how's it going. Wanna leave England with me for a while." Harry asked and Neville started to smile.

"We're cousin's? How?"

"Our mum's were adopted they were sisters." Harry said "So you wanna go with me."

"That's why I was here to go over to the States for a vacation. Seeing as I never do anything fun."

"Might I suggest that you take a blood test first." Ragnok asked and Neville nodded.

"May I make a request before you start." Harry asked and Ragnok nodded.

"Of course Harry."

"Could you get me a copy of every single file that has my name on it. So all with Harry James Potter, Evans, Ancalimon, Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Harry said and Ragnok raised an eyebrow.

"Of course Harry." Ragnok said "Go with Glamrock here and he will take you to get all the files you have requested as we do your cousins blood test."

"Thank you." Harry said and left the room with the goblin who escorted Neville. "If we may I'd also like to stop at my vaults." Harry said and Glamrock nodded.

-/\-

**Well tell me what ya think of my story. And I'm just going to say this once. If you don't fucking like my fucking story then don't fucking read it anymore I really don' need people bitching because they don't like it. If you have suggestions to help improve me then thats more than welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

-/\-

As Harry and Glamrock were walking down the hallway Glamrock kept looking at all the doors until finally he stopped at one and knocked.

"Enter." Harry heard a voice say and Glamrock pushed the door open and walked in with Harry behind him. "Ahh Glamrock what might I do for you?"

"Mr. Potter here requested a copy of everything with his names on it. Under the name Potter, Ancalimon, Slytherin, Evans, and Ravenclaw." Glamrock said and the goblin raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." The goblin said

"Great we'll be back by in a bit were going to visit his vaults." Glamrock said before leading Harry out of the room and down to the door that Harry walked through when he first went with Ragnok. They walked past the busy tellers and all the people waiting in line. Harry looked around and thought he caught a glimpse of Dumbledore urgently looking around and he noticed a few other people he didn't recognize doing the same as Dumbledore. So he lowered his eyes and kept walking not watching where he was going. As they passed through the door way to the carts he looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice.

"Going some where Potter." He heard the low voice ask and turned to see Snape standing near the shadows a smirk on his face.

"I'm not going back Snape especially now seeing as your boss is robbing me." Harry said moving back and the Goblin stepped in front of him.

"So your not a complete idiot. It's about time you figured it out." Snape said shaking his head.

"You knew." Harry growled.

"Yes I knew. I walked in on him and Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley discussing plans for you before your first year. Something about not getting enough money and wanting to make a marriage contract between you and the Weasley brat. Of course I was silenced by an oath to not reveal this to you but you already know about the money. Whose to say if there is a contract or not." Snape said looking at Harry with a raised eye.

"How do I know your telling the truth."

"I swear on my life and soul what I just told you was the truth." Snape said wand in hand and there was a blue light that quickly faded.

"Why did he make you take a oath of silence on the matter. Why not just Obliviate you." Harry asked and Snape sighed.

"I don't know Potter for I am not he. Now do you mind if I ride with you." Snape asked and Harry looked him in the eye.

"How do I know your not just biding time until Dumbledore gets here."

"Because I hate the bastard even more than you do." Snape said with a snarl.

"Fine than get in." Harry said and got into the cart that the goblin was already sitting in and Snape sat beside him as Glamrock started hitting runes on the front of the cart and they shot off. After a twenty minute ride they stopped in front of a door with the name Potter written on it. They got out of the cart and walked up to the door.

"Simple place your hand against the door and state your name just Potter not all of them." Glamrock said so Harry did so as Snape raised an eyebrow at what Glamrock said. After Harry said his name the door creaked and slowly split open straight down the middle until it was wide enough for a person to walk through. Harry walked in while Snape and Glamrock waited outside. Harry looked around with wide eyes at the huge piles upon piles of gold there were. He walked around the small path ways along the left until he reached the back of the vault were there were weapons lining the walls and sitting on a table was a outfit and weapons laying on it with his name on it. He walked over and saw a note on top of the clothes. He went over to it and picked up the note, it read.

**Prince Harry,**

**I am Hanzi Potter, ruler of the head European vampire clan and your grandfather. I am writing this note to explain to you what you truly are. I never really knew your father, my son, as I gave him up to a distant relative at a young age with his genes blocked so he didn't inherit my vampire genes and when he had you it passed on to you. The only reason I even knew you were born was because it showed up on our magical family tree. I would love to get to know you eventually but know is not the best time as my clan is currently in battle with another clan who is trying to over power us. I wish you luck with all your affairs and I pray that this battle ends soon so we can meet for if it happened now you would be in even more danger. To unlock your genes there is a medallion on the table to unlock any and all blocks on you.**

**For now and ever your grandfather**

**Hanzi Potter**

After Harry read the note he looked at the table and saw what could only be the medallion his grandfather was speaking of. The medallion was just like the Potter crest but the bat on the bottom was a little larger and had ruby's for eyes. Harry was nervous about putting it on so he moved it off to the side and looked at the clothes which were black pants and a blood red silk shirt with a black t-shirt for under it. Black boots and black socks with a pair of sunglasses on top of it all. He looked at the labels and couldn't find a size so he picked it up and saw it was smaller than the one he was wearing. So shrugging to himself he pulled off his huge shirt and pulled the black shirt on and it shrunk its self to fit him.

"Merlin I love magic." Harry said as he quickly looked around before pulling off his pants and pulling the black ones on and they adjusted themselfs until they were a little baggy. After he was done with the jeans he pulled on the new socks and boots that adjusted themselfs a little to fit more comfortable then he picked up the silk shirt and threw it on left unbuttoned.. When he was done he looked at the weapons before him. There were two, foot long daggers and a three and a half foot long cane. The daggers blades were black with red runes along it. The cane was also black with a silver head that was flat on the top and had the potter crest on it.

He gently ran his hand over the cane before he moved to the daggers and he picked them up expecting them to weigh a lot more than they did. He suspected that one of the runes were to make the weapons light. He tried to get them to feel right in his hand and held them straight out so if he had his thumbs up they would be along the blade. He didn't like how the weapons felt or looked so he changed them so the blade would be pointed to the ground if he held his hand straight up. He swung his hands a few times like he would if he were to hit some one and he knew that was how to hold the daggers as it felt right. After he was done with the daggers he grabbed the two leather sheaths that were next to them and slid them inside it before putting one on the bottom of his right arm and the other on the bottom of his left arm and pulling his sleeve over it.

When he looked at his forearm he couldn't see any notice of an imprint on his shirt. When he was done with that he put his hand on the handle of the cane and picked it up. He examined it for a little bit and saw a crack between the head and body of the cane. He pulled gently on the head and pulled out a sword that was a little shorter than the cane. It was just as light as the daggers were as he held it in one hand and examined it. The blade was straight and razor sharp. It was black but it had silver runes along it and the Potter crest in the middle of it in red. He looked around again before he swung it in front of him a few times as it whistled through the air. After he was done playing with it he put it back into the cane laid it on the table.

"Well this is it. The last thing I need to do." Harry said to him self as he picked up the medallion and slowly brought it over his head and lowered it even slower. As he let it go it hit him chest and nothing happened for a second than he started screaming as he collapsed in pain and slowly he started to change.

-/\-

Snape was standing out side the Potter vault for at least twenty minutes bored out of his mind as he just stood there motionless. He looked at his watch and sigh before he heard a loud scream and he and Glamrock looked at each other before running into the vault. They stopped trying to find where the screams were coming from before they started running down the path way to the left. Snape quickly left the goblin behind with his long strides and so he was the first to get to Harry just as the screams stopped. He looked at the figure on the ground and moved forward and slowly rolled them over only to jump back slightly in shock as the figure looked nothing like the boy who went into the vault.

Where Harry stood at an 4'9 Snape could tell this man was about 5'8 with slightly pointed ears, and a chiseled face. And where Harry was scrawny, all skin and bone this man had a wiry build. A body built for speed more than strength. His pale skin was darker and his messy black hair was down to the middle of his back with streaks of dark red running through it. Snape pulled his wand and ran a few spells over Harry only to see that he was healthier than he had ever seen him.

"Is he alright." Asked Glamrock as he finally reached Harry and Snape.

"Yes he is. I just don't know what caused these changes he went through." Severus said and looked around for a clue of any kind and saw the note on the table. "He has vampire blood in him." he said quietly before he heard a groan and looked to see Harry trying, and failing, to stand.

"Any one get the name of the dragon who ran me over." He asked as he gave up and just laid on the ground.

"Potter are you okay." Snape asked walking over.

"Ummm I think so." Harry said as he looked up at snape and he saw that Harry's green eyes now had small streaks of silver in them.

"What is the last thing you remember doing." He asked as he helped Harry to his feet and got a look at his clothes.

"Umm putting this medallion on it was suppose to remove the blocks on me." Harry said with a shrug as he barely had to look up to see Snape in the eye. "Hey I'm taller than I use to be."

"Yes you are. How very observant Potter you're a regular Sherlock." Snape said with a sneer. "Now are you done here or not."

"Yeah I think so." Harry said as he grabbed his cane from the table and slowly walked out of the vault with Snape and Glamrock behind him. When they got back to the cart Severus helped Harry into it as Glamrock sat in the front.

"Next is the founders vault as none of your other titles have a vault here."

"_Your_ related to the founders?" Snape asked in shock.

"Umm just Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Slytherin. You are related to Slytherin. The daring and bold golden boy of Gryffindor related to the cunning and sly Slytherin." Snape said

"The sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin." Harry said

"Are you sure we are speaking of the same one. Salazar Slytherin." Snape remarked.

"Yeah." Harry said and a few minutes later they stopped in front of a vault with the Hogwart crest on it and to his surprise Neville and Ragnok were already there and sitting in armchairs and talking.

"Neville, Ragnok what are you two doing down here?" Harry asked and they looked up at Harry with shock written on Neville's face.

"Harry is that you." Neville asked as Harry got out of the cart with Snape right behind him.

"Yeah but you didn't answer my question why are you guys here?" Harry Asked

"It appears that Neville here is the heir to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Ragnok said and Harry looked at Neville who blushed a little bit.

"Really." Harry asked as the other three moved off to the side. Snape surprisingly kept himself from making fun of Neville.

"Yeah I got the rings and everything. There was even some weird note in it." Neville said and showed it to Harry who saw it was the same as the one he found. "I also found out I was a prince on our mothers side and that I have Lycan blood in me. The only thing is I don't look like an elf and I don't have Lycan powers. I think there locked up inside me somehow." Neville said and Harry stroked his chin thoughtfully before turning to Snape.

"Sir you went to school with Neville's parents if you went with mine correct." Harry asked and Snape nodded his head.

"Yes I did and your point is what exactly." Snape replied

"Did you ever notice anything about Mr. Longbottom that seemed off."

"If you mean did he make excuses every full moon as to why he wasn't at school. No he did not."

"Ahh there is your problem you are thinking of a werewolf. We are speaking of a Lycan who can change at will. They are born not made and are significantly stronger than werewolves. So he may have been significantly stronger than most and you might have noticed he had greater senses." Ragnok said and Snape seemed to be thinking about it.

"Well now that you mention it he was a lot stronger than everyone our age. And one time I saw him easily restrain Remus Lupin like it was no problem. This was after I found out about Lupin's condition. I always thought that was strange as he pulled his around like he was restraining a infant. Usually it took three or more people to restrain Lupin. There was also a time when a few Slytherin were walking down the hall and I was about a foot away from them on our way to class. I bearly heard them say something vile about Alice Madison as they passed her in the hall. Then I heard foot steps and turned to see an angry Frank Longbottom running down the hall and right into the three Slytherin. 'If you ever talk about her like that again, I will kill you.' He said. But once again I never really paid it any mind." Snape finished his tale.

"So is that a yes or no. I didn't really ask for a life story but thanks for that." Harry said before turning back to Neville not really caring about Snape's death glare. "Anyways. I might have a cure to your problem." Harry told him and pulled the medallion off and held it out to Neville who took it.

"Umm thanks well its nice and all but what is this suppose to do." Neville asked looking up at Harry who was

"Put it on and find out. And expect lots of pain." Harry answered so Neville pulled it on over his head and when it hit his chest he fell to the floor screaming in pain. Snape and Glamrock jumped into action running scans over him and after a few minutes just shrugged.

"My scans are saying that he's getting healthier." Glamrock said.

"Mine as well." Said Snape before they heard a tear and turned to see Neville getting bigger. His frame of 5'3 reached about 5'7 or so and his chubby face started losing its fat until he had a chiseled face. His slightly over weight body also began to get larger and his hair got longer. When the transformation was complete they stood there and waited until Neville groaned and sat up. When he did that Harry moved forward and help him to his feet.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"Just a little sore." Neville said in a deeper, but still recognizable, voice as he pulled his shredded shirt off and Harry saw that he had a six pac.

"Here ya go mate." Harry said as he took off his red silk shirt and gave it to Neville. "It'll grow to fit you."

"Thanks Harry." Neville said as he pulled off the medallion and handed it back to Harry who threw it back on.

"Would you like to get a look at your self's." Ragnok asked.

"Yes please." Harry answered quickly eager to see his new appearance. Ragnok nodded before he waved his hand and a large mirror appeared on the wall right in front of Harry and Neville. Harry looked at himself amazed with how he looked now compared to his small scrawny build he use to have. He and Neville were almost the same height Harry was a little bit taller. And both had a bit of point in there ears. Harry had long black hair with red streaks and Neville had long brown hair. Other than that they were complete opposites. Neville had big muscles well defined whereas Harry was wiry. Harry was pale while Neville was naturally tan from most likely so much time with his plants.

"Wow I never thought I'd look like this." Neville said in amazement as he stared at himself.

"Me either I thought I was destined to be short for the rest of my life." Harry said before they heard a cough behind them and they turned to see Snape staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

"If your done gazing at yourselves I believe there was a reason we are here." He said causing Harry and Neville to blush slightly.

"Um right. So how do we get in." Harry asked looking at the door.

"That is for the two of you to figure out. Just clutch this when you are ready to leave and I will come retrieve you." Ragnok said before he, Glamrock and a uncertain Snape got into the cart and left.

"So what do we do to get in." Neville asked as Harry started looking at the door.

"I'm thinking just shush for a bit." Harry said as he ran his hand along the door and over the crest. After about fifteen minutes when he didn't find anything on the door he started looking around the door and to his surprise he found two holes with a small 'S' and 'R' carved over them. He quickly went to the right side and searched and found two more. With a 'G' and 'H' over them. "Neville come here." Harry called and Neville got up from the chair that Ragnok conjured earlier and quickly made his way over.

"What is it?" Neville asked

"I found the way in I believe." Harry said "When I say to push your rings into these holes. Gryffindor on top or Hufflepuff." Harry said and Neville nodded as Harry went to the left side. "Ready and now." Harry said and they pushed their rings into the stone and the door split into two and slowly opened outward. Harry and Neville looked at each other for a few seconds before making there way inside the vault. When they entered they were expecting to see mounds of gold what they weren't expecting were four stone statues with tubes traveling through the ceiling to the heads of the statues. Behind each statue stood a door. With one of the founders names on it and in the middle of the room stood a large stone with an engraving on it and Harry read it out loud.

_Princes come to wake us from our sleep place your hands upon us and recite the words to wake us._

"Read this last part with me Neville lets see what happens." Harry said as he moved forward and put his hands on Slytherin and Ravenclaw as Neville did the same with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

_Rise Hogwarts founders four from your ageless sleep to finish you life that's not yet complete._

When they finished Harry felt a prick on each of his hands before the sound of stone cracking filled the otherwise quiet vault. Harry looked around and tried to pull his hand free only to realize they were stuck to the statues. When he looked at his hands he saw that it was the statues that were cracking just as a bright light started to emit from the statues. The ones he was stuck to were glowing a bright green and the other a bright blue. Soon the glow got so bright that Harry had to shut his eyes as tight as he could while constantly pulling his hands. Finally after a hard tug he flew back away from the statues and he sat up and looked out only to shut his eyes again just as Neville crashed into him. Harry turned over on his stomach as the light was getting bright enough to go through his eyelids and he put both hands over his eyes. He didn't know how long he was sitting there before he heard a voice.

"What do you think their doing." He heard a deep voice whisper.

"I don't know." Whispered another mans voice.

"Should we wake them up Sal." Said the first man still whispering.

"I don't know Ric. Lets try." The man ,Sal, whispered and Harry heard foot steps.

"You two leave the boys alone." Said a woman.

"Yea listen to Rowena." Said another woman.

"Thank you Helga." Said the first woman, Rowena and Harry heard foot steps again and slowly turned over his wand in hand and pointing into the face of a beautiful woman with long curly black hair and light ocean blue eyes. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Neville with his wand pointing towards a beautiful woman with long wavy brown hair and strange yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"You mean you don't recognize us dear." The woman in front of him asked as he stood up.

"Not to sound rude but would I have asked if I had known." Harry said

"Well seeing as your in the founders vault who do you think we are kid." Said a man off to the side that had short black hair and a small black goatee and emerald green eyes. "I am Salazar Slytherin and I would appreciate it if you would lower your wand away from my wife, Rowena." He said and Harry and Neville looked at each other before passing out.

-/\-

**A/N well what do you think was it worth the wait? Just let me know if it was good or not please. Till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT IN THE UPDATE DEPARTMENT I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANY EXCUSE.** As a little side note here I still don't own Harry Potter.

-/\-

"Ric I can't believe your heir fainted." Harry heard Sal say.

"So did your heir." Ric said with a snort.

"Nope, mine passed out. It's more manly." Sal said with a chuckle.

"Let's wake 'em either way before the girls get back." Ric said the laugh obvious in his voice.

"Wakey wakey hands off snakey." Harry heard Sal before he was drenched in cold water and he shot up and looked around to see Neville standing up a few feet away drenched in water glaring at the man in front of him. He was a tall man that stood about 6'3 with a muscular build just like Neville with shaggy red hair and a five O'clock shadow and a natural tan and could only be Godric Gryffindor. While the man in front of him stood about 6 foot even with a slender body. He had short messy black hair and a black goatee with emerald green eyes and could only be Salazar Slytherin.

"What the bloody hell is your fucking problem." Harry hollered as he and Neville pulled their wands out. Sal and Ric looked at each other and before they both smirked.

"What are you going to do to us?" Sal asked

"Hit us with your sticks." Ric said with a laugh.

"Salazar Skyler Slytherin." Rowena growled out making Salazar cringe.

"Godric Gaarwine Gryffindor." Helga said in the same voice and Godric cringed as well.

"Skyler." Harry said with a snicker.

"Gaarwine." Neville said with a snort at the same time.

"We didn't do anything." Sal and Ric said together as they flinched away from the angry women.

"So why are they soaked." Rowena asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"Um they peed on them-self's." Godric said with a little laugh.

"Fuck no we didn't." Neville said glaring at Godric as Helga and Rowena dried him and Harry off.

"Please excuse our darling husbands here dears. They can be quiet…" Helga seemed to think about it.

"Heroic." Ric said

"Witty." Sal supplied

"Handsome."

"The smartest men you've ever met."

"Absolute geniuses." Ric said with a large smile.

"The absolute perfect man." Sal said with a grin and Helga and Rowena looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Idiotic." Rowena said making Harry and Neville snort.

"I take it you are wondering what's going on here." Helga said and Harry and Neville nodded.

"Well while you were knocked out we went through some of the documents that were sent straight to our brains while we were sleeping for a thousand years." Rowena said

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he and Neville followed Rowena and Helga to the room with the name Ravenclaw on it.

"Those tubes that you saw in the top of our statues. They are connected to a room where the goblins put any useful information they could into it. Like new spells, potions, charms, and of course history books. We had to learn to live in the new world somehow." Rowena said with a shrug.

"Understandable." Neville said nodding his head like he understood and agreed.

"So what's going on then?" Harry asked.

"Well the Lycan and the werewolves are in war against the Vampires and you have that whole Voldemort thing going on. So we decided that we were going to use the time rune that will stop time for a year for us and it won't even be a second later when we leave the chamber." Helga said as Godric and Salazar came into the rooms.

"So you in for a year long training regimen." Rowena asked and Harry and Neville looked at each other and shrugged.

"On one condition. After we are done here me and Nev are going on a vacation to the States."

"A vacation are you mad, there are wars to be fought." Godric said.

"Yeah well we didn't ask to fight them now did we. You four can stay and protect the wizarding world from Vo-vo-Voldemort and we'll go and Vacation for how ever long we feel like it." Neville said and Harry grinned at his confidence.

"Exactly, so you can either train us for a year and then we'll leave, OR we can just go ahead and leave now. It's up to you though." Harry said with a raised eyebrow as he leaned against the wall.

"You two are little pricks huh." Salazar said with a grin and Harry nodded.

"Guess so." Harry said.

"Fine the time starts now." Rowena said and hit a rune on the wall.

"So quick question. It's been what a thousand years since we made the school does anyone know how my Joana is doing?" Salazar asked.

"Joana?" Neville asked as he, Harry, Godric and Salazar sat around the table and Helga and Rowena started to make a training schedule.

"Yes Joana my basilisk." Salazar said with a grin.

"You mean the basilisk who was kept in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said bitting his bottom lip.

"That's what they called it; it was just my personal quarters."

"Underneath a girls bathroom."

"Under a…Godric." He growled.

"What I was told to hide all of our quarters and then to meet you guys at the bank. I figured no one would look there." Godric said laughing loudly.

"I'll deal with you later, so what about my Joana." Salazar asked as he glared at Godric.

"Well she is kinda sorta dead." Harry said and Salazar stopped glaring at Godric and turned to Harry quickly.

"She…dead…what!" He exclaimed. "Are you sure, basilisk are able to live basically forever."

"I'm pretty sure."

"How would you know?" Salazar demanded.

"I was the one to slam a sword through the top of her head." Harry said with a shrug and Salazar jumped to his feet.

"You did what." He yelled glaring angrily at Harry.

"Slammed a sword through her head after she almost killed a few friends of mine and tried to kill me, she even successfully bit me luckily I had a Phoenix available and she cried on the wound for me." Harry said with a shrug as he stood up and Salazar pulled out a sword.

"You killed my baby." He hissed

"She wasn't under your command any longer. Tom Marvolo Riddle had control over her. She was trying to kill all the people he didn't find worthy to live she had to be taken care of and I did it." Harry said as he gripped his wand.

"Well you did what had to be done. I forgive you for killing her." Salazar said quietly as he put his sword away and walked out of the room just as Helga and Rowena came over.

"Okay we made a schedule up. Each day you'll be with all four of us. Neville, Godric will help you control the Lycan inside of you; he'll help in your first transformation and Harry I'll help you to become an animagus. But for most of the training, Salazar will teach you in potions and dark arts. Godric will teach you in defense and light arts. Helga will teach you Charms and Herbology. I will teach you Transfiguration's and Runes. Salazar and Godric will also teach you how to use various weapons, like swords, daggers, bow and arrow. We will start tomorrow morning bright and early. Any questions?" Rowena asked.

"Umm where will we be training?" Harry asked.

"We made a Room of Requirement in my room area." Rowena said pointing over to a blank stretch of wall.

"A what?" Neville asked.

"A Room of Requirement. You mean you never heard of it at Hogwarts." Helga said and they both shook there heads.

"Well you walk past it three times thinking of what ever you need and the room provides it." Rowena explained as she walked back and forth in front of the wall three times and a door appeared. She opened it to show a forest complete with a deer drinking out of a small pond.

Harry got up and walked into the room making the deer run away. He went over to a tree and ran his hand over it. "Wow."

"So how much time will we have for ourselves that's not for sleeping or eating? I think we could make use of this room." Neville said as he followed Harry in.

"Um eight hours of sleep, three hours with each of us, an hour with Sal and Ric doing weapons, then it depends on how long it takes you to eat. Three hours left over all including eating." Rowena said and Neville nodded as he walked over to Harry.

"I need to use that time to catch up on the muggle world." Neville said.

"I do to, I'm pretty up to date but we need to learn to fit in, in America. Got to listen to music, watch movies, and I really think since we'll be in the muggle world over there we should learn to use weapons." Harry said with a grin.

"Rowena said Godric and Salazar are going to teach us to use them."

"No I mean like guns because I don't really think that we would be able to carry swords around without drawing attention to ourselves."

"Okay what's a gun?" Neville asked and a piece of paper appeared in the air in front of him "Gun- a weapon that discharges a missile at high velocity (especially from a metal tube or barrel)."

"We'll that explains it pretty well." Harry laughed a little bit.

"It's noon now. You have the rest of the day to yourself while we set up everything for tomorrow, enjoy yourselves." Rowena said before she and Helga left the room.

"Well Harry let's start with find out American music then shall we."

"Yeah, what we need is a American music store." Harry said and the forest changed and after a few seconds they were standing in the middle of a store. "Now we just need one copy of every CD. No oldies I heard enough of that at my old house. And lastly alphabetical order and genres separated on a table as well as a CD player with speakers." When he was finished the room was empty except for a long table that had CDs lined up on it with the CD player sitting on a smaller one.

"This is gonna take a long time."

"Yes it is." Harry said before he put in the first CD. After about an hour they had a collection of CD's from all different genre's like The All-American Rejects, Boys Like Girls, The Beatles, Halestorm, Evanescence, Eminem, and even Disturbed.

"Well that was fun." Harry said with a grin. "Now movies. Preferably the top ten comedies with a large TV and a DVD player."

"So what will it be Zombieland or The Hangover." Neville asked as he looked through them.

"We'll watch them both but Zombieland first." Harry answered and grabbed it from Neville and put it in the DVD player.

"Merlin that was hilarious." Neville said after they finished watching the Hangover.

"Hell yea it was." Harry said as he stood up and cracked his back. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Guns." Neville said with a grin and the movies and TV disappeared and the room was filled with guns."

"Handgun's for now." Harry said and all of the other guns disappeared. Harry walked around the tables filled with guns with tags saying what it was. Harry stopped by some revolvers and picked up a double action .357 Colt Python Magnum six shot with a six inch barrel and a box of bullets next to it. Then he started walking again and picked up two Beretta 92's with fifteen round magazines each came with its own silencer and a spare magazine both filled with a box of ammo next to it as well. "We need a shooting range as well."

"So what gun do you have?"

"Colt Python and two Beretta 92's. You?" Harry said showing his guns.

"Two .45 Ruger P90's." Neville answered as he showed Harry his guns.

"Let's get shooting then." Harry said as he walked to one of the lanes and sat his weapons down. He opened the revolver and loaded it. Then he grabbed the ear muffs that were on the table and put them on followed by the eye protection. He looked over at Neville to see him raising his gun and he did the same he aimed and fired a shot that hit the edge of the target then he shot five more times and each time he hit the target on the out side. He shook his head as he sat the revolver down and picked up one of the Beretta's and started shooting again until he emptied the clip. "That was fun. I think I need better aim though."

"Yeah me to." Neville said as they made the targets come to them. "Neither of us were even close."

"We'll get better with time, hopefully." Harry said with a laugh.

"Well we have a year to practice. Shouldn't be to hard." Neville said as he thought of holsters for their guns and the room was filled with different styles of holsters. Harry picked up a Galco X-Project shoulder holster. He pulled it on to see how it fit and adjusted it so it fit him properly then he set it up so that he could wear a gun on both sides at the same time. (**Little A/N here this is a cool ass holster and I want one just for that reason. Look it up if your into guns and don't know what it is.**) Then he found a MOB holster for his revolver. Then he thought up a leather belt and put it on hooking the MOB holster as he did. When he was done he thought up a double magazine case and hooked it onto his the right side of his belt and put his two extra mag's into it.

"How can I quickly load a revolver?" Harry thought out loud and two speed loaders appeared right in front of him. "Cool. Now I need a case for these." He said and a double speed loader case appeared right in front of him which he attached to his belt on his left side. "These will come in handy fighting death eaters. They won't really suspect these." Harry said talking to himself.

"Yeah they will mate. Lets go." He heard and turned to see Neville standing behind him with his guns strapped to each side and his extra clips attached to the holsters.

"Check out this wicked shoulder holster." Harry said as he quickly reached across with both hands and pulled out his guns and turned and started firing at the targets biting his lip as he emptied both clips.

"Yeah well look at this." Neville said as he turned and pulled his guns and emptied them into the target after Harry was done.

"That was fun." Harry said with a laugh as he loaded both his clips.

"Yeah it really was. Now come on lets go and see where we are going to be staying while were here." He said and led the way out of the room with Harry right behind him.

-/\-

**A/N hope you like it. I'll be working on this ****one for a while next chapter should be up in a week or two. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N well here you go new chapter.**

-/\-

When they left the room they searched for the founders. They went to all founders doors and knocked. When they knocked on Rowena's door it opened to show all four founders sitting in a circle on the floor. They quietly started to turn around as they had their eyes closed obviously meditating.

"Did you need something?" They heard Helga ask and turned to see that her back was still to them and their eyes were all still closed.

"Umm yeah we were just wondering where would we be staying?" Neville said

"You'll have to make your rooms in the Room of Requirement." Rowena said quietly.

"Okay thanks." said Harry and they turned to leave again.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour or so." Helga said to their backs as they walked.

"Okay." Harry and Neville said together as the door was closed behind them.

"Wonder what their doing in there." Neville said as they walked in front of the Room of Requirement.

"Probably going over some more of those documents that were put into them while they were out." Said Harry as he opened the door that appeared in front of them. It opened into what appeared to be the Gryffindor common room, but instead of having all red and gold all four houses colors where spread around. Plus another rather large edition was the huge flat screen on the wall. They walked into the room and looked around.

"This room is bloody wicked man." Neville said as he walked over to one of the blank walls and a door appeared. He opened it and walked in to find the room that he was picturing in his mind.

"Merlin I love this room." Harry said from across the room and Neville turned to see him looking into his own room.

"So umm Harry I think we should talk about all this man." Neville said as he sat down in front of the fire in an arm chair.

"What do you mean mate?" Harry said as he spread out on the couch.

"About our parents and stuff. I never knew any of this stuff about my folks and well I don't think you did either. I've never had any cousins and I mean for Merlin's sake were prince's, you're a vampire, I'm a lycan, and we both have elven blood in us. Oh and we happen to be related to the founders of Hogwarts. And I never would have found out any of this if it wasn't for you mate. How did you even find out?" Neville asked. Harry sat up and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"It's a long story mate." He answered with a sigh.

"We have time." Neville said with a small laugh.

"Alright. Well this past summer I noticed some people around my house." Harry started and told him the whole story.

"Why the hell would they do something like that." Neville said angrily after Harry finished who the story.

"Because they care about nothing but themselves." Harry replied softly. "I always thought of them like the family I never had and it turns out it was all a lie."

"Two things here mate. First it wasn't all a lie the twins and Mr. Weasly. You never said anything about them being involved. Even though their older it always kind of seemed like the twins looked up to you mate. And Mr. Weasly he just doesn't seem the type to do something like that. He's too honest a man for that." Neville said and Harry seemed to think about it.

"I guess your right, but what's the second thing?" Harry asked.

"You have a family now mate and I won't do anything like that to you." Neville said

"Thanks Nev." Harry said with a small smile. "So what do you make of this whole elven prince thing we have going for us."

"I think it's pretty weird actually. I didn't know regular elves were still around. I thought they were killed off a long time ago."

"Really well I wonder why our mums were put up for adoption, I mean their parents are still alive. I wonder why they gave them up?" Harry said

"Well we'll have to find them while we're across the pond." Said Neville and Harry nodded his head.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Guy's dinners ready." They heard and looked at the door to see Salazar standing there looking in.

"Great I'm starving." Neville said jumping up quickly.

"Your starving, try going about a thousand years with out food and waking up one day. I could eat an dragon." Salazar said as he turned around and they followed him out laughing a little bit.

"Doesn't sound very appetizing but if that's what's for dinner I'm game." Harry said as they walked into Helga's room and their mouths started to water instantly.

"Merlin that smells great." Neville said as they entered a dining room.

"Thank you dear." Helga said beaming as everyone sat down and started eating.

"So there is one thing I don't get with all of this. How are we related to all of you?" Harry asked and Salazar put down his fork.

"Well you Harry are related to us on your fathers side he is my grandson." Salazar said causing Harry to raise his eyebrows. "Not what you were expecting?"

"No I was expecting to be something a lot different than that. Maybe second cousins twice removed or something weird but not that you would be my great grandfather and great grandmother." Harry said in awe.

"Yes well our youngest was a daughter. She got mixed up with Hanzi Potter. It wasn't a position we wanted her in, but we could see their love was true. She was turned and many years later, just thirty-five years ago or so a potion was made by a vampire so they could conceive and your father was born and sadly it seems our daughter passed." Rowena said with a sad smile.

"What about us?" Neville asked after a few minutes of silence turning to Godric and Helga.

"Your dad as you know was a part of the European Lycan Clan. I started the Clan." Godric said with a grin. "Secretly of course other wise I never would have been allowed to teach. We we're hated as much then as vampires were. Anyway Helga and I had children and all of them were born lycan's. But they got married and had kids and so on."

"So in other words you're my many great grandparents." Neville said and Godric nodded.

"Yes Ric just likes to talk about forming the Lycan Clan." Helga said making him pout a little causing everyone else to laugh and go back to eating. After a while Godric stopped pouting and brought up the training.

"Tomorrow morning we are going to wake up early to start training. Sal and myself have been going through some of the training and exercise books and things that were put into our minds so we are going to be getting you into the best shape possible." He said with a grin.

"When you say morning roughly when are you talking about?" Harry asked before taking a bite out of his roll.

"I was thinking four." Godric replied causing Harry to start choking and Neville slapped him on the back as hard as he could causing it to fly onto Harry's plate.

"Four are you crazy." Neville said while Harry caught his breath.

"A little yeah." Godric replied with a grin.

"Why so bloody early." Harry asked

"So we can get as much work done as possible of course. As soon as we're done exercising we'll work on weapons training. Then you can shower and eat breakfast and start training with each of us on the various magic's. At the end of the day you'll come back to us for animagus training for you Harry and to learn how to control the lycan in you Neville." Godric said still grinning. "It'll be great."

"Yeah sure it will." Harry said as he went back to eating.

-/\-

The next morning Harry and Neville were woken once again by water being poured over them. Harry looked up angrily to see Salazar standing over him laughing, while Neville was glaring at Godric in his room.

"Get changed and go out the door in the back." They were instructed.

"Changed into what I don't have any clothes." Harry said to Salazars back.

"Room of Requirements remember." Was the reply he got back before the door was closed. So he got up with a sigh and went over to the far wall and as he walked a dresser appeared. He opened it and pulled out some clothes to work out in. He got changed and walked out of his room and through the door at the back where Neville, Godric, and Salazar were already waiting.

"Who's ready for some fun." Godric asked causing Harry and Neville to glare at him. "Great let's start with some warm up's you never want to exercise a cold body. We're going to start with some jumping jack's."

"Okay we're all done exercising." Godric said an hour later they did some running, sit ups, push ups and weight lifting and Harry despite how he know looked was still tired as hell after words.

"Thank Merlin." He said between puffs.

"Now on to weapons." Salazar said with a grin causing Harry and Neville to groan as the landscape around them changed to a long room. The entire left wall was covered with different kinds of weapons long swords, short swords, broad swords, rapier's, daggers, dirks, axes, hammers, and pretty much any other weapons you could think of. "I think we're just going to need swords today."

"Alright you two, go pick your weapon." Godric said so they walked over to the wall.

"What are you thinking Harry." Neville asked as they walked along looking at the weapons.

"Don't know yet." Harry said but stopped and picked up a long sword. It was three feet long with a long straight double edged blade. The hilt had a very small guard, a single handed grip, and two backward-curving quillons near the pommel. He looked at the tag attached to it. "Celtic long-sword, usually a slashing sword because the rounded tip is ill-suited for stabbing and thrusting. Think I found what I wanna use."

"Me too." Neville said and Harry looked over to see him holding a long sword. It was about four and a half feet long with a three and half foot long blade. It had a guard with two down-sloping arms ending in quatrefoils. "It's a claymore."

"It's huge." Harry said.

"You guy's ready or what." They heard and turned to see Salazar and Godric stand in the middle of the room.

"Yeah." Neville said

"Let's do this." Harry replied at the same time and they walked over to them.

-/\-

"Why did we do that?" Harry groaned as they walked back to their little house to shower before breakfast.

"Cause you said let's do this." Neville said in reply as he rubbed his aching arms.

"You said yeah when they asked if we were ready." Harry shot back as they walked in and he pulled off his shirt as they split ways.

"Yeah well, Harry what the hell happened to your back." Neville asked and Harry cringed a little bit from having been so stupid.

"It's nothing." Harry said.

"Mate your back's scared like crazy." Neville said as he started walking towards him and Harry turned around.

"I said its nothing, now leave it alone." He hissed between his teeth before turning around and storming into his room slamming the door behind him. He went through the other door in his room and got into his shower. After he was done he dried off and stood in front of the mirror. He closed his eyes and when he opened them there was a mirror behind him. He looked at his back at each scar individually. For anyone else it might be hard, but he could trace every scar from start to finish and knew exactly when it was done and why. He looked at three scars on his back in particular.

"July 28th, 1991, six-thirty p.m. more letters came for me this time in a dozen eggs. Hit with a belt for about five minutes before Vernon realized it had no effect on me. Then he turned it over each strike tore my back open. So bad that Petunia had to actually stitch it up. And now to think about it maybe Dumbledore did that because he knew what would happen." Harry said and looked back in the mirror surprised to see tears running down his cheek. He looked back at his back for a few seconds. His anger started to build before he grabbing the soap holder and turning around threw it at the mirror. He turned back around and slammed his fist down on the sink shattering it. He turned and kicked the tub completely shattering the thick marble. He couldn't seem to control himself as he slammed his fist into the wall again and again. Eventually there was a hole completely through the wall into his room. He smashed through it and continued to vent his anger onto his room. He grabbed his dresser and through it at the wall like it weighed no more than a rag doll. He was just tossing his bed at the wall when the door was thrown open. He started to swing his fist at the wall, but before it could connect he was grabbed from behind and spun around. He pulled his fist back getting ready to swing when he saw it was Neville.

"Harry what's wrong?" Neville asked and Harry seemed to sink a little bit.

"My life." Said Harry quietly as he held out his arms and clothes appeared in his hands. He pulled away from Neville and walked to the bath room as he walked the room started putting its self back together. He went through the door to the bath room to see that it was completely fixed. He changed into his clothes before going back into his room. He walked out of his room and headed straight for Helga's room. He sat down and while the founders talked Harry and Neville were both quiet.

"Anything wrong boys." Helga asked as Harry put some pancakes, bacon, eggs, and various pieces of fruit on his plate.

"Just tired is all." Neville said

"Okay well hurry and eat. You have Herbology after breakfast." Helga said so Harry quickly ate his food.

-/\-

The rest of the day Harry spent slightly withdrawn paying just enough attention to know what was going on. After dinner he was given a book by Salazar simply titled _Animagus Guide_.

"I want you to read this. It'll help you in your training." He said and Harry nodded.

"Alright thanks." He said before turning around and heading to his room. When he got into the common room area and sat down in front of the fire with his book. Neville came in about an hour later and sat down opposite Harry.

"Do you wanna talk about it mate?" Neville asked and Harry sighed and shook his head. "Mate just know you can talk to me alright about anything. Truth be told even before today, you have always been my best friend. Which says some really poor stuff about me since we never even really hung out. But we're cousins. I just wanted to let you know you can talk to me."

With that Neville stood up and started to walk away. "It was my uncle." Harry said causing Neville to turn around and walk back over.

"Your uncle." Neville said and Harry nodded looking at the fire.

"Not all of them of course. Some are from my aunt. My uncle let my cousin do it a few times."

"Why?" Neville asked

"Th-they didn't need a reason. Not a real one anyways. Every one was done for something I couldn't control." Harry said

"Like what?" Neville asked quietly Harry sighed again as he pulled off his shirt. He turned around and slid his hand across his back. He slid his hand from below his left shoulder blade down and across to his right side.

"October 11, 1998, 2:30, my piece of shit cousin and his friends were chasing me trying to beat my ass. Dudley, the fat bastard that's suppose to be my cousin tripped and skinned his knee. He claimed I did it. That is just one of the marks that was left by the lamp cord he used on me. But it was a special occasion because I hurt his little boy. So I was held down and had alcohol pour on some of the cuts and salt put in the others. Then I was left in the cupboard under the stairs that served as my room for a week with no food. It wasn't all physical, I'm surprised I'm not a raging sociopath running around killing people right now to be completely honest with you." Harry said and he felt Neville touch his back.

"I say before we leave we go and kill those stupid pieces of shit." Neville said angrily and Harry turned back around and gently rubbed his eyes.

"That wouldn't change the past. I'm just gonna live with the knowledge that I'll never be going back there." Harry said as he pulled his shirt back on.

"How can you just be okay with letting it go!" Neville said

"Because I know if I give into my burning desire for revenge it won't stop there. It'll go until I get back at everyone in the world who ever wronged me. I… I just can't do that." Harry said and Neville nodded.

"Fine I'll do it then." Neville said making Harry laugh a little.

"Thanks but I'd prefer you not to. I just got you as a cousin, don't wanna lose you already mate." Harry said giving him a manly hug. "I'm going to bed mate. See you tomorrow morning."

"Night." Neville said going into his room.

-/\-

**A/N Whew here ya go an update hope you like it.**


End file.
